reencuentros
by Jigglypuff18
Summary: Ella es amy rose no recuerda nada que tenga que ver con su pasado,un amable erizo le ofrece su casa y la cuida pero se enamora de alguien mas ,y descubre algo que lo cambiara todo Olii saludos :D soy nueva haciendo esto digan si quieren que siga 3
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1.

De pronto abrí los ojos, me encontraba acostada en un lugar cerrado y oscuro no recordaba nada, Ni mi nombre, ni mi apariencia física. Empecé a golpear la parte de arriba con mis puños pidiendo ayuda, no había ni un rastro de luz, era como si estuviese en la nada. Luego de unos segundos, alguien afuera me logro escuchar y recurrió a sacarme de ese lugar, al abrir la puerta del lugar donde me encontraba, me extendió su mano pude contemplar el aspecto de ese erizo , sombrío ,ojos profundos rojos casi como los rubíes ,sonrisa encantadora ,rápidamente tome de su mano y el tiro de ella para sacarme de allí ,observe un campo verde con flores y piedras con dedicatorias gravadas hacia alguna persona .al lograr sacar un sonido de mi boca dije-que es este lugar?-solté con un leve registro de voz.-un cementerio-respondió con voz grave pero compasiva.-porque estoy aquí?-.

-no lo sé, no lo recuerdas?-dijo sentándose en el pasto.

-no-rápidamente imite su sentado

-escucha, sabes tu nombre?-dijo renovando su interés.

-no ni siquiera recuerdo como soy –

Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a andar dejándome sentada, luego de unos segundos no hizo falta hablar solo se dio la vuelta e hizo una señal dándome a entender que fuese con él. Intente levantarme pero no tenía mucha fuerza para caminar como si no tuviera el peso necesario para mantenerme en pie, así que caí .El calmadamente pregunto-¿estáis bien?,-no me puedo mantener de pie- sin decir nada más, me tomo en sus brazos fuertes y me adentro a una cosa extraña con neumáticos.

-¿por qué me metes aquí?-

-es un vehículo, te llevare a mi casa allí te quedaras a vivir al menos hasta que puedas cuidarte tu sola-.

DURANTE EL RECORRIDO.

Nadie decía nada aproveche ese silencio para concentrarme en el exterior habían árboles y casas, el cielo se encontraba oscuro, La verdad no recordaba como sabía todo eso pero no recordaba nada de mí.me quede contemplando el cielo con las enormes estrellas y la luna.-se está haciendo tarde-soltó de pronto, solo le dedique una sonrisa. De pronto hice un movimiento involuntario que le demostró a el erizo que tenia frio, el subió las ventanillas, no dije nada pero lo agradecí desde mi interior, me entrego su cazadora negra y en cuestión de minutos quede dormida en el hombro de él. Sentí una paz inmensa y paternal. Luego de una hora llegamos a la casa de él. El sonó la bocina, haciendo que me despertara de un susto.


	2. Cap2

...Haciendo que me despertara de un susto,el solto una risa discreta,-lamento pronto dos pequeñas y tiernas erizas ambas de 8 años con puas lindas y una sonrisa era de un tono cafe crema,con belleza infantil pero sobrenatural es decir sin ningun defecto,y la otra morada de apariencia scura ambas parecian de ocho años,pero la de apariencia oscura parecia tener la mirada perdida como si fuese vidente,salieron corriendo una tras otra mientras reian.-ella es Melody-dijo señalando a la pequeña de mirada perdida,

-y la otra?-

-cual otra?-

-la de ojos cafe claro-

-la puedes ver?-dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-tu no?-

-olvidalo,el sueño me esta afectando-rapidamente me garro de la cintura y me fue dirigiendo cuidadosamentehacia las escaleras sin presentarme con nadie mas,al llegar a una habitacion el abrio la puerta y me entro depositandome en la cama,-listo aqui dormiras-,observe en una repisa muñecas de porcelana y una casita para ellas elaborada finamente de madera que por lo vistoestaba bien diseñada por dentro ,las paredes pintadas,los muebles pequeños,todo organizado.-es linda-dje con un tono dulce y sentimentalista.-si mi padre y yo la hicimos para Melody-

-dormira aqui?-pregunto la pequeña eriza morada,que se encontraba en el frente de la puerta de la habitacion.-si-respondio friamente el erizo.

-pero yo no quiero a nadie mas-dijo melody.

-shadow hizo esto conmigo,dale una oportunidad melody-dijo la otra pequeña eriza de puas color cafe claro.

-hacer que?-pregunte yo.

-mi nombre es Cream-dijo la eriza,se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo syave posando su menton sobre mi hombro.

-mucho gusto-dije para despues separarnos.

Las pequeñas salieron de la habitacion dejandonos al erizo y a mi solos.

-shadow?-dije recordado lo que habia dicho cream.

-es mi nombre-

-por que no lo habias dicho?-

-no sabemos el tuyo,crei que seria justo que no supieras el mio.-

-y hacer que conmigo?-

-de que hablas?-

-lo que dijo cream-

no respondio,sin embargo;acudio a darme un beso en la frente de manera paternal.-es hora de dormir-

-no tengo su..-dije para ser interrumpida por el silencio ya que el habia salido de la habitacion.


	3. Cap 3

-es hora de dormir-

-no tengo su..-dije para ser interrumpida por el silencio ya que el salio de la habitacion.

**NARRA SHADOW**

Le di un beso en la frente a ella y sali por la puerta ,miles de pensamientos recorrieron mi cabeza,me fui a recostar en mi cama ,es tan indefensa y linda ella,no me puedo separar tengo que protegerla,-sera posible enamorarme de ella?-dije pronunciando mis pensamientos en voz alta,mientras miraba el techo .-prohibido enamorarse-interrumpio cream.-no me di cuenta que estabas aqui-dije sentandome en la orilla de la cama,-shadow tu y yo sabemos la verdad de ella lo que te pasa es que no quieres perderla,la quieres tener sujeta a ti.-dijo sentandose en mi regazo con una mirada que indicaba que todo lo que habia dicho era cierto.-por que dices que la quiero tener atada a mi.-

-y cual es su nombre-pregunto Cream cambiando de tema.

-si,cual es?-pregunto melody interrumpiendo la conversacion entre Cream y yo.

-vayan a dormir-dije poniendo fin a la conversacion mientras depositaba a Cream con cuidado en el piso ya que ella se habia sentado en de la habitacion mientras los gritos de melody y cream preguntaban a donde vas? y como vamos a dormir con esa eriza en nuestra cama?.

Sali de la casa con precisas pisadas me subi al auto y me dirigi al cementerio ,era tarde,al llegar al cementerio recurri donde habia encontrado a ella,comenze a cubrir el ataud con la tierra y coloque la lapida,no paso mucho tiempo para darme cuenta ,alli se encontraba el nombre de esa eriza rosada,su nombre es amy rose.

-lindo nombre-solto una vocecita dulce tras mi .voltee a ver era Cream.

-que haces aqui?-dije tomando posicion para estar de igual tamaño y verla a los ojos.

-me preocupe por ti y quize venir contigo.-

-y melody?-dije con el ceño un poco fruncido-

-ella quedó dormida en mi cama-

-como llegaste hasta aqui-

-mi bicicleta-dijo señalando su bicicleta rosa con listones amarrados .

-no lo vuelvas a hacer-dije parandome ,agarre su pequeña mano y caminamos hasta donde estaba su bicicleta,la tome y la coloque en la parte trasera del auto.-sube al auto-dije para cerrar el baul y subir al auto.

**AL LLEGAR A CASA.**

-ve a dormir-

-si shadow,descansa-

-igual tu pequeña-

Luego fui a la cocina por un poco de jugo,abri la refrigeradora habia fresco de fresa-que repugnante-dije desechando el fresco en la tuberia,entonces me di la vuelta alli tras la ventana se encontraba una patrulla policial enfrente de mi casa,-no otra vez-reclame tocando mi cabeza y esperando que un plan se cruzara por mi mente.


	4. Cap4

-no otra vez-reclamé tocando mi cabeza esperando que un plan se cruzara por mi mente,

-no ibas a dormir ya?-dijo Cream bajando las escaleras mientras se tocaba los ojos suavemente con su mano ,indicando que ya tenia sueño.

-escucha pequeña,necesito tu ayuda-

-para que?-

la subi a tal punto de que viera la patrulla tras la ventana.

-que hace aqui la policia?-dijo cream con el ceño apenas fruncido.

-escucha te acuerdas que cuando yo te encontre en el cementerio ,destape tu tumba?-

-si y ?-

-luego de traerte aqui regrese a poner la tierra en su lugar y luego vino la policia ya que vieron mis documentos y descubrieron que no estaba bien sellado el lugar donde tu cuerpo descansaba-

-dejaste tu billetera de nuevo?-dijo reclamando.

-si asi es,entonces como los sacamos de aqui ?-

-deja yo lo arreglo-dijo ella ,no se como me convencio pero por alguna razon le crei.

ella abrio la puerta tan inocentemente y los policias se acercaron

policia:hola pequeña estan tus padres?

Cream:no estan .

policia:hermanos mayores?

Cream:si.

policia:podemos hablar con ellos?

Cream:no.

policia:por que no?

Cream:que le importa.

policia:señorita tenga respeto hacia nosotros.

Cream:y usted tambien que no sabe que es malo interrumpir los sueños de las personas.-dijo para cerrar la puerta y dar un portazo golpeando la nariz del volvieron a tocar,esta vez abri yo.

policia:es usted este?-dijo abriendo mi billetera y sacando un documento con mi foto.

-si señor,se lo agradezco ,donde la encontro?-

-en el cementerio-

-que raro,me la robaron esta mañana cuando iba a la escuela-

-asi?-

-si,pero gracias por traerla ,aunque no era necesario venir en patrulla pudieron haber llamado para ir a recogerlo-

-escu...-dijo para ser interrumpido.

-señor lamento que su cara haya golpeado mi puerta-

-tu la soltaste !-

-tenga ,esto le va a ayudar a su horrible nariz-dijo dandole un bote con crema para aliviar el dolor,claro que conociendola bien habia otra cosa.

-gracias-dijo tomandolo,y al parecer estaba cansado asi que decidio no seguir con las preguntas,y se retiro,al cerrar la puerta volvi a ver a Cream tenia una mirada traviesa.

-esta bien dime ya,que tiene ese bote-dije interrogandola.

-por que crees que hay otra cosa?-

-te conozco eriza-

-esta bien ,solo es un poco de pega no toxica con colorante vegetal azul.

solo comence a reirme con ella,-oye eso no esta bien.-dije todavia recuperandome de reir.

-esta bien,perdon-

-ve a dormir pequeña-

-y tu dormiras?-

-si,voy contigo-empezamos a subir las escaleras y ella aun subiendo preguntó.-crees que el policia estara bien?-

-tranquila no pasara nada,no usaste nada toxico verdad?-

-no,pero si use un poco de unas gotas para que brille en la oscuridad-

comence a reirme.-tranquila si viene yo lo arreglo-.


	5. Cap5

**SIGUIENTE DIA**

_NARRA AMY_

desperte,abri los ojos y observe a cream abrazando a melody ambas dormidas parecian angelitos,melody se veia mas agradable dormida,me sente en la cama y me sujete el cabello en una coleta alta entonces cream desperto y susurrando dijo-descansaste?-voltee a verla y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.-si y tu?-

-anoche vino la policia -

-la que?-

-son unas personas que "protegen" del mal-

-ah!para que vinieron?-

-no lo recuerdo,no los quize escuchar les hice una pequeña broma-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

no pregunte nada mas solo sonrei ,su sonrisa era contagiosa,e inocente.

-descansaste?-dijo shadow entrando a la habitacion.

-si y tu?-

-si-

-me alegro,me ayudas a pararme?-

-yo te ayudo-dijo cream.

-gracias-

-adivina que descubrio shadow ayer?-

-el que?-

-NADA!-dijo shadow interrumpiendo,-por que no tomas un baño?te ayudara a sentirte fresca-

-shadow,,,-dijo cream viendolo como si tuviera que decirme algo.

-cream me ayudas a tomar un baño?-

-claro!quedate aqui ire a preparar la tina-dijo caminando entre saltitos.

shadow se sento en la orilla de mi cama.

-sabes que es una biblioteca?-

-no , que es?

-un lugar donde hay muchos libros que en ellos tienen historias,datos importantes,es un buen lugar para que talvez puedas recordar algo de lo que hayas pasado o aprendido .

-enserio!?-dijo emocionada con la esperanza de recordar algo.

-si te llevare alli luego de que te puedas movilizar con un poco mas de facilidad-.

-si !gracias shadow eres..-dije para luego escuchar los gritos de cream preguntando si queria burbujas o escencia de rosas en la tina.

-rosas?-dije confundida.

-huelen delicioso-afirmó

-y las burbujas?-

-son divertidas-dijo riendo un poco ,para luego gritarle a cream que pusiera los dos.

Luego de un rato llego cream y dijo -listo!ya esta ,dejame ayudarte a llegar allá-

-yo la ayudo-dijo shadow.

-shadow,dejala tener privacidad es una eriza-dijo una eriza agradable.

-ELY!-dijeron cream y shadow al unisono para luego abrazarla.

-hola chicos,sigue melody dormida?-dijo la eriza agradablemente.

-ella es una eriza que encontre en un cementerio ayer-la eriza entendio algo de lo que seguro me estaba perdiendo y luego me sonrio y me dijo -mucho gusto soy ely,ely the hedgehog.


	6. Chapter 6

-mucho gusto ely-dije sonriente

-lo mismo digo-dijo con alegria,es una eriza muy linda!

-ella estaba a punto de tomar un baño-,dijo shadow.

-yo se lo prepare-dijo cream muy alegre

-enserio?tu se lo preparaste!estas mas linda de lo que recordaba-dijo alagandola-bueno ya no te quito tiempo,ve a tomar tu baño-

-el asunto es que no puede caminar muy bien,hay que llevarla pero yo no puedo soy muy pequeña,tampoco shadow,no tiene que verla tomar un baño-dijo viendo picaramente a shadow.

-entiendo,y que tal si te ayudo?-dijo ely ofreciendo su ayuda.

-claro,gracias-

**MIENTRAS AMY TOMA UNA DUCHA **

NARRA SHADOW"EN LA HABITACION"

-por que no le dices su nombre?-dijo cream reclamando.

-tengo miedo-dije defendiendome,con Cream no era como hablar con una niña ,ella sabia de muchas cosas y era buena tomando desiciones incluso mejor que yo.

-de que?-dijo tomando aire.

-de que al saber su nombre,se enoje conmigo-

-es la peor excusa que has dicho,por que no lo aceptas'tienes miedo que recuerde su pasado-dijo echandome toda la verdad en la cara,tome unos minutos,para luego decir-tienes razon-

-la amas cierto?-

-si-

-entonces dile su nombre,es lo correcto-odiaba que cream siempre tuviera la razon,luego de unos minutos melody bostezo y abrio los ojos -buenos dias medy! para luego besar su suave mejilla.-hola-dijo sonriente para luego estrechar sus brazos y que la abrazara,mientras nos abrazabamos dije-feliz cumple pequeña,que te parece si te llevo a ti a ese lugar-dije recordando un lugar que le gustaba.

-si!solo a mi cierto?-

-por supuesto como en los viejos tiempos-

-Medy!felcidades-dijo cream lanzandose sobre melody.

-ahh!cream gracias-dijo recibiendo el abrazo.

entonces llego ely la eriza con un pastelillo que encima llevaba una vela encendida y se sento en la orilla de la cama de melody.

-ely!estas aqui-dijo melody feliz.

-si,ten-dijo ely dandole el pastelillo para que soplara la vela y pidiera un deseo.

-y lepron?-dijo luego de soplar la velita

-estaba ocupado,no pudo venir-

-oh bueno esta bien-


	7. Chapter 7

-ely-dijo amy

-ya va!-

entonces ely fue a ayudar a amy,y a los pocos minutos llegaron ely y amy a la habitacion,amy llevaa una bata color rosa y estaba temblando de frio,me dieron ganas de abrazarla pero pude contenerme muy bien.

-shadow,chicas ,denle espacio a amy para que se vista-

entonces todos salieron y amy cerro la puerta ,luego amy salio con la misma ropa de ayer,ya que no tenia otra,locual hizo que melody riera,pero cream fue a una habitacion donde antes dormia otra eriza a la cual yo habia ayudado,y salio cream con un vestido que la otra eriza nunca lo habia usado,y se lo entrego a amy luego salio amy esta vez con el vestido en ella,vaya que le quedaba bien.

Narra amy

Cuando sali todos se quedaban viendo sorprendidos y alegres,me senti bien con este vestido,pero quisiera mis propias prendas.

-bueno chicos me tengo que ir con Lepron ,feliz cumpleaños pequeña-

-adios-dijeron los demas al unisono

-Cream te puedes quedar con ella ,voy a pasear con melody por su cumpleaños,volvemos mas tarde-

dijo shadow,cream asintio y shadow y melody se fueron.

-bien estamos solas,que quieres hacer?-

-tienes libros?-dije entusiasmada.

-tengo libros para niños pequeños-

-otra cosa-

-y si jugamos a las muñecas?-

-emm..si-

pásamos la tarde jugando,oirla decir cosas sin sentido mientras manejaba una muñeca era algo epico,fue asi,hasta tomar el te con sus peluches y quedarnos dormidas.

Narra shadow

Estaba en un bosque con una fogata ,ambos estabamos rostizando malvadiscos,nos estabamos secando ya que habiamos nadado e incluso corrido de un panal de abejas,no dejaba de pensar en amy de pronto me sonrei a mi mismo cuando se me vino una imagen de amy,melody al parecer se dio cuenta.

-por que sonries'-

-nada-

-estabas pensando en amy!- dijo enojada sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia

-tranquilizate-

-te pregunte si estabas pensando en amy-

-si,hay un problema'por que no te agrda?no te ha hecho nada malo!-

-no entenderias si te dijera-

-celosa?-

-no-

-entonces?-

-callate-dijo parandose.

-melody aparta ese malvadisco esta prendido en llamas-

-agh!-dijo fastidiada para luego aventar el malvadisco contra mi y correr adentro del bosque,por suerte pude esquivar el malvadisco rapidamente tome las cosas y fui tras ella-Melody!-

ella siguio corriendo pero se canso y se escondio tras un arbol-melody,lamento eso!pero por que no te agrada?-

-por que..shadow?-

-que?-

-no sientes un olor extraño como a fuego'-

me tomo unos segundos reaccionar para luego decir-el malvadisco-asustados nos dirigimos a ver la fogata,todo el lugar estaba envuelto en llamas,cargue a melody en mis brazos y me dirige al auto para luego subirme,intente encender el motor pero no servia


	8. Chapter 8

el motor no servia,de pronto el fuego habia alcanzado una parte del auto haciendo que se pusiera muy caliente y quemara una parte de la pierna de melody,baje del auto y saque a melody como pude y sali corriendo de alli,pasamos corriendo entre los arboles hasta llegar a la orillas de una carretera,una eriza que pasaba nos dio ayuda,y nos llevo hasta el hospital,rapidamente di un poco de dinero a la eriza por su ayuda y entre con melody,al ver los doctores a melody la llevaron a una habitacion,dejandome en una sala de estar.

**4 HORAS DESPUES**

estaba en la sala de estar tomando una siesta ,cuando una voz pequeña me desperto diciendo-shadow,despierta estoy aqui con ely y a..-me di la vuelta y alli estaba amy,ely y cream,-como supieron que estaba aqui?-

-encendimos la television y vimos sus caras en el noticiero,llame a ely y ella nos trajo-dijo cream

-como paso?-pregunto ely

-ella se enojo lanzo un malvadisco con fuego,se incendio el arbol y melody se quemo la pierna-

-y el auto?-

-estaba arruinado,otra eriza nos llevo hasta aqui-

en eso el doctor nos dejo entrar a ver a melody,amy dulcemente pidio que comiera algo para tener fuerzas y luego quedarme dormido.

NARRA MELODY

desperte,shadow estaba en un sillon dormido mientras amy le acariciaba sus puas,cream y ely estaban dormidas,amy se dio cuenta que estaba despierta me pregunto si necesitaba algo solo negue con la cabeza,la verdad era buena pero tarde o temprano alguno de ellos saldria lastimado y no queria que fuera shadow..depronto todos empezarona despertar excepto shadow,estaba lepron entro con un oso enorme y una bandeja de tacos.

lepron estas aqui!-dije contenta.

-hola mi nigga-dijo para darme los tacos y luego darle un tierno beso a ely.

el doctor me dio de alta y me fui a la casa,al llgera pude observar que me habian hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños en el jardin con luces y musica,fue un lindo gesto.

Narra amy

estabamos en la fiesta de melody todo era tan alegre,shadow estaba haciendome compañia,ambos sentados en el pastocerca de un arbusto,cream y melody estaban corriendo una tras otra,y ely y lepron besandose muy juntitos tras el arbusto,eran lindos juntos pero era raro escuchar todos sus sonidos de sus labios al shadow me dijo.-sabes que noche descubri tu nombre?-

-es enserio?-

-si-dijo lamentandose de haberlo mencionado.

-cual es?-

-amy...amy rose-


	9. Chapter 9

-que raro se siente ,crei que recordaria algo sin embargo no se como reaccionar-

-asi que no recuerdas nada?-

-no,-

Narra shadow.

No recordaba nada,eso me alegraba de cierta manera,amy se quedo observando la luna ,la luna reflejaba un brillo unico en los ojos jade de pude contenerme y empece a avanzar hasta quedar a corta distancia de su rostro ,ella no se daba cuenta pues estaba contemplando la luna,tenia planeado robarle un beso entonces amy se volteo y al observarme no reacciono supongo que queria saber que estaba haciendo me acerque un poco mas ,ella solo me observaba ,cerre los ojos y al intento de besarla ,senti algo extraño abri los ojos de un golpe y observe habia besado a un estupido pato,que paso por entre se comenzo a reir ,me enojo el hecho de que no pude besarla; pero su risa ,era encantadora y dulce al mismo tiempo contagiosa

Cream y melody habian observado la escena y soltaron una gran risa,tanto que quiza les dolia el estomago, entonces voltee a ver para pedir ayuda a lepron en este momento y al verlo seguia besandose con ely,acaso no les faltaba el aire?mas con sus graciosos sonidos al besarse.

-quisieras tratar de caminar un poco?-

-claro-

-entonces trata de levantarte tu sola,si te caes te ayudo-

-esta bien,lo intentare-se paro mientras aun se tambaleaba un poco pero se pudo mantener de sujete de la mano delicadamente

-ahora intenta caminar hacia mi-  
>Amy lo hizo muy bien,claro algo dispareja pero lo logro-genial amy,lo hiciste bien,si sigues asi pronto te llevare a la biblioteca-<p>

-si!-

-bien ahora vuelve a caminar hacia mi-

Seguimos con los ejercicios 4 veces mas y luego nos fuimos a la habitacion de cada uno para ir a dormir,en cuestion de minutos,escuche unos extraños ruidos en el cuarto de cream,melody y amy.

**NARRA AMY,**

Estaba en mi cuarto a punto de dormir emocionada con la idea de ir a la biblioteca,entonces llego melody con una porcion de pastel al parecer era de cafe.  
>-quieres un poco-dijo melody sentandose a mi par.<p>

-no gracias-

-no has comido, segura estas bien?con razon no tienes fuerza ni para caminar-

-tienes razon,no creo que me haga daño-dije sonriente

-ten-dijo melody dandome un poco de el delicioso,no se porque no habia comido nada.

En eso llego cream y observo que estaba comiendo pastel,rapidamente grito-no comas eso,-

-por que no?-

-te hara daño,-

-tranquila ya lo probe esta bien-

-ya lo probaste?porque?-

-melody me dio un poco-  
>-por que hiciste eso!?-dijo cream por primera vez la vi enojada con melody<p>

su cara se veia preocupada derepente me empece a sentir rara,mi cuerpo se puso helado,mis ojos estaban mas cansados y raros,de pronto un sabor extraño se cruzo por mi boca y empece a expulsar un liquido extraño y repugnante.

A lo lejos alcance a oir a cream decir:mira lo que hiciste melody,me alcanzo un bote de basura y me recojio el cabello para que no lo ensuciara.


	10. Chapter 10

Narra shadow

Fui a ver que pasaba en el cuarto al ver exclame-por que esta amy vomitando?-

-melody le dio pastel-

-melody!por que hiciste eso?-pude ver que melody enserio se sentia mal por haber hecho eso.

Luego de que amy dejo de vomitar,le di un dulce solo para que lo saboreara ya que no debia comer nada,pero se que el sabor en la boca es de que paso eso me quede con amy en la habitacion, le coloque el cabello tras la oreja y me quede observando sus ojos,el silencio me era agrable.

Pero entonces en el baño comenzaban a escucharse muchos gemidos, iban aumentando mas y mas, de una eriza y de un erizo, eran de exitacion ¿Acaso eran Ely y Lepron? Me dieron escalofrios por la nuca lo que hizo que me tambaleara y amy riera.

-shadow me puedes ayudar a caminar un poco mas?-

-segura,estas bien?-

-si

-bueno,levantate-dije ya que estaba en una silla,amy se levanto esta vez sin tambalear-muy bien amy,ahora camina hacia mi-dije para alejarme un poco del lugar donde estaba,los ejercicios de la fiesta de melody habian ayudado mucho-muy bien-ella sonrio,la sonrisa valia todo para mi.

Narra amy.

Los ejercicios enserio me estaban ayudando ,ya queria ir a la biblioteca pero habia algo que no se lo mencionaba a nadie ya que si se los mencionaba me impedirian caminar,y era lo que menos queria se trataba de un dolor al poner los pies en el piso era como si me apuñularan una y otra vez los pies con un chuchillo ,era un dolor de los ejercicios todos nos fuimos a dormir

"En el sueño de amy"

Vi unas escenas alli estaba una eriza rosada con ojos color jade viendome con ternura,y me decia:hola otra escena me mostraba pequeña y la misma eriza rosada me decia,ven aqui y otra escena cuando me nombraron amy se me cruzo por la mente rapidamente ,que apenas dejaba verlas de ultimo pude observar un erizo azul abrazandome pero la imagen fue tan rapida que me dio un dolor de cabeza el cual me hizo despertar de un golpe agarrandome la cabeza,tratando de detener el dolor,shadow llego donde mi y me decia quien sabe que cosas ,

-esta recordando,tardara tres minutos en volver a la normalidad ,dale espacio-dijo cream

Luego de 3 minutos ya estaba tranquila como cream lo habia dicho,no entiendo como sabia todo eso;


	11. Chapter 11

**amores mios es el capitulo 11,reynalda diamond negra pajarera deja de andar topandote musshio con evelyn ...y perdonen por mis errores eran ely y lepron esque ando in the moon entonces se me traba el teclado**

luego nos dirigimos a vez yo no dormi,tenia miedo de volver a ver todas esas escenas y que ocurriera lo mismo asi que,preferi acurrucarme junto a la ventana para ver las estrellas hasta que se hiciera de mañana,pero observe un libro,su portada decia en grande como titular ,el diario de ana frank,decidi quedarme a leer ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer,pase leyendo toda la noche.

"En la mañana"

Era la antepenultima pagina antes de terminar el libro,vaya que esa eriza si habia vivido muchas rayo de luz pasaba cruzado por la pagina de el libro y otro tocaba delicadamente los bordes de el perfil de mi rostro,resaltando mis ojos color verdes,

-que tal dormiste?-

voltee a ver era shadow siempre atractivo pero llevaba unas pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos ,nunca los habia contemplado eran tan rojos como la sangre o el rubi.

-no has dormido tu tampoco?-dijo el.

-no,me quede leyendo este libro-dije cerrando el libro puesto que ya habia avanzo hacia mi y tomo el libro,y leyendo la portada menciono-hubieras descansado,te serviria para leer todos los libros interesantes que te encuentres en la biblioteca-

-es enserio?-dije emocionada,no dejaba de ver sus ojos,parecia que escondia algo

-si,iremos hoy dejame arreglarte la bañera para que te refresques ,me arreglo y nos vamos-

-genial ,te ayudo a arreglar el agua?-dije sugeriendo algo.

-claro,la quieres como ayer?-

-si-

Entonces el y yo caminamos al baño y el lleno la baÑera con agua para luego yo depositar una bolsa con escencia a rosas y un poco de gel para crear las burbujas,a shadow se le entro un poco de shampoo en la boca lo cual hizo que le saliera una pequeña burbuja,fue divertido,por lo cual rei,el al oirme reir me volteo a ver y me lanzo agua y yo me le lance encima,el empezo a hacerme cosquillas,lo cual me volvio indefensa,y me tiro a la bañera,aun con ropa de dormir entonces jale a shadow hacia mi haciendo que cayera en la bañera conmigo.

**Narra Shadow**

Todos nos estabamos riendo, depronto entran Ely y Lepron besandose de forma desesperada en el baño, supongo no se habian dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, Ely se poso en el lavador de manos y Lepron frente a ella, Ely le metia las uñas en la espalda mientras jadeaba al igual que Lepron, yo antes que nada tape los ojos de Amy, Ely comenzaba a gemir mas fuerte y ambos se tiraron al piso y se movian bruscamente, me daban escalofrios, meti los pies a la bañera y cerre la cortina. Luego de 30 minutos no se escuchaba nada,abri la cortina y estaban ambos abrazados y dormidos, que asco, Amy y yo salimos de alli con los pies en punta para luego cerrar la puerta.


	12. Chapter 12

Narra shadow.

No habia dormido pensando en amy,en que si seguía avanzando a este paso y recordaba mas ,todo cambiaría,estaba realmente cansado pero lo que paso en el baño fue realmente divertido,hasta que llegaron ely y lepron.

Luego de 1 hora.

Ya estábamos listos,para ir a la biblioteca amy salio con un vestido color verde limón.

Narra amy

Luego de bañarme cream llego con un vestido verde muy lindo,y yo le dije-no crees que es demasiado?solo voy a la biblioteca-

-se ve lindo,y no ,no es demasiado-

-esta bien-

Me lo puse,me quedaba realmente bien y salí,no soportaba el dolor de mis pies al caminar, pero el entusiasmo por ir a la biblioteca,calmaba mi dolor.

Nos subimos al auto de shadow y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca

Llegamos a la biblioteca era muy bonito,con un candelabro y las paredes elaboradas de piedras,y un tragaluz en el techo,había una mesa y detrás de la mesa se observaba iluminada una pecera con muchos tipos de peces,estaba asombrada observando los alrededores,shadow llego con dos libros ,me entrego uno y empecé a leer

1 hora y media después

Ya había leído apenas un libro,su nombre :romeo y julieta,tenia un final triste,shadow estaba leyendo otro libro era extraño lo que leía el ,yo estaba entre unas repisas con muchos libros de pronto vi unas escaleras,la curiosidad me gano y subi,al subir observe un simple ático con libros viejos tirados,y pergaminos sucios,había decidido bajar pero algo me llamo la atención,era un erizo,un erizo azul,me escondi tras una repisa era el mismo de los recuerdos de ayer,era muy atractivo,de pronto el dolor de cabeza volvió haciendo que cayera y botara los libros,me cubri la cabeza con mis manos y me acurruque en el piso esperando que los recuerdos y el dolor pronto sentí una mano en mi brazo y el erizo pregunto-esta bien?quiere que pida ayuda,entonces el dolor se calmó,y pude verlo a los ojos eran hermosos,pero al verlo un gesto de preocupación o tristeza torno su rostro y dijo-amy?-

-como dijiste?-

-no,nada es imposible amy esta muerta ,sonic te estas volviendo loco-dijo susurrandose a el mismo.

-si,soy amy-dije en balbuceos

-como es posible?-

Me quede sorprendida,me pudo reconocer,pero aun asi yo no sabia quien era.

-no lose-dije extrañada,-me tengo que ir-

-quedate un rato porfavor-dijo rogando el erizo azul

-no puedo-en cuanto pude sali de alli.

Llegue donde shadow,el pregunto-donde estabas?-

-regresaron los recuerdos-

-sientate ,buscare un libro para ti-

Narra shadow

Amy se habia demorado en llegar,de pronto la vi bajar de unas escaleras y llego a la mesa ,habian regresado los recuerdos ,fui a buscar un libro para ella,lo agarre y me dirige a la mesa y se lo entregue,ella agradecio y abrio el libro ,no pasaba de la misma pagina-oye,si no quieres leer nos vamos-dije cuestionandola

ella solo se dedico a observar el libro

Depronto un erizo azul bajo de las escaleras donde ella habia bajado ,amy volteo a ver y el erizo volteo a ver a amy,el erizo le quito la mirada y salio rapidamente de la biblioteca,habia sido mala idea llevarla este dia,-lo conoces?-pregunte enojado,-no-dijo balbuceando ,no sabe mentir,pero no dije nada y prosegui a leer mi libro.

Narra amy

Deseguro shadow sospecha algo,pero agradezco que no haya preguntado mas,entonces voltee a ver el libro estaba al reves,deseguro shadow ya lo habia notado.-tengo que ir a la escuela-dijo shadow seriamente,-a la que?-

-escuela un lugar donde se aprende-

-oh!,genial vamos-

-te ire a dejar a la casa con cream-

-puedo ir contigo?-

-no,no puedes-

Avanzamos hasta el estacionamiento,-por que no?-

-estas muerta!pero te puedes ver!entiendes?estas aqui para cumplir alguna meta o sueño que tuviste cuando estabas viva!pero cuando cumplas el sueño te vas a ir para siempre!al igual que me puedo enamorar de ti porque un dia te vas a ir,como la otra eriza que ayude-dijo bajando la voz en la ultima parte pero con sus ojos salidos de orbita,no tenia nada que ver con el tema crei que era algun chiste o broma pero al ver su seriedad y sus ojos me di cuenta,todo eso era verdad,estaba muerta.


	13. Chapter 13

-lo lamento-dijo shadow entre balbuceos.

Ambos subimos al auto ,en el recorrido nadie decia nada,el manejaba bruscamente y en una ocasion un carro se atravezo en la carretera;entonces al llegar a casa shadow sin despedirse,excepto de cream,se fue.

-que paso?-dijo cream

-estoy muerta-dije gritando mientras corria a mi habitacion,cream me siguio.

-ya te lo dijo ?no era el momento.-

-y tu tambien estas muerta?-

-si,yo tambien-

-y shadow esta enamorado de mi y encontre un erizo azul que aparece en mis recuerdo-

-tranquila amy,hablas muy rapido-

-por que me duelen los pies al caminar?es como si...-

-como si te apuñalar cuchillos mientras caminas,vivo con eso todos los dias,supongo que ya me acostumbre.-

-me puedes dejar sola un momento pequeñita,porfavor?

-claro-

Entonces mis ojos ardian y depronto mi pecho dolia con una gran intensidad como si se estiraran mis costillas de una manera muy dolorosa y comence a dejar salir lagrimas por mis ojos.

Narra shadow

Al llegar a casa fui a ver a amy,estaba sentada en el piso junto a la casa de madera al cenar me sente junto a cream y esta conejita comenzo a cuestionarme.

-no fue bueno decirselo,dijo en susurros

-lose-

-la has visto luego de eso?-

-si-

-deberias hablar con ella-

-no-

-estupido orgullo,por que se lo dijiste?-

-no lo se celos,ademas yo estaba pensando mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y amy no dejaba de hablar-

-basta de hablar en la mesa!-no se quien dijo eso,no me tome la molestia en volver a ver quien era,luego cream y yo salimos al jardin.

-crees que amy siga despierta?-dije tomando iniciativa para pedirle perdon.

-si deseguro,esta con melody-

Me dirige a la habitacion,amy se encontraba meciendose en una esquina del cuarto.

-tu eriza rosa,se volvio loca-

-le dije la verdad-

-te pasaste- dijo melody saliendo de la habitacion con pequeños saltitos,

-lo lamento amy-

Ella me volvio a ver una lagrima caia de su rostro.-estas llorando?amy,te duele el pecho?-

-vayanse!-

-cream vete,me quedare con amy-

Cream salio al corredor,

-tu tambien vete!-dijo lanzandome cosas hacia mi.

entonces la agarre de las manos y la acorrale para que no siguiera

-tranquilizate si!lamento haber dicho eso,fue un momento debil y explote!.-

Amy se tranquilizo y la solte,entonces la deposite en su cama con un beso en la frente y fui a mi habitacion,entonces al entrar observe una terrorifica escena,eran ely y lepron en mi cama!ambos mostrando sus cuerpos desnudos bajo una sabana,lepron estaba posado sobre ely,ely gemia y se agitaba al compas con los movimientos de lepron,entonces rapidamente fui por mi ropa de dormir y depronto un gemido de ely me asusto al voltearla a ver pude observar que ambos estaban con un rostro lleno de gloria y sudor,lepron entonces comenzo a agitarse sobre ella ,y ella arqueaba su espalda mientras rasgaba mi almohada y se sostenia de mi respaldo,apoyando su cabeza sobre la de lepron,y tratando de recuperar el aire,entonces sali de la habitacion y llegue donde amy,ella estaba vistiendose y pude contemplar como se veian sus piernas y su espalda,al igual que su trasero con la ropa mi piel se erizo y comence a recordar la imagen anterior de ely y lepron pero como si fueramos amy y yo por lo cual solte un pequeño gemido y antes de que amy volteara sali de la habitacion,para luego entrar como si nada y preguntar si podia dormir en su cama,ya que la mia estaba muy bien ocupada.


	14. Chapter 14

dormimos muy bien ,al despertarnos note que amy no estaba me asuste mucho pero vi una bandeja en la mesa de noche que tenia una carta en la que amy explicaba que habia ido con lepron a decorar su jardin ya que el le pediria matrimonio a ely en la cena .entonces destape la bandeja y ahi se encontraba un desayuno amy lo habia preparado que dulce es. **EN LA TARDE** despues de arreglarme de gala puesto que me habia ofrecido a ser el mesero cuando lepron le pidiera a ely su muy feliz por ellos,luego lleve a ely a la fiesta con los ojos vendados de echo la dormi con un trapo y la subi al auto vecinos puedieron creer que la estaba secuestrando ,deje a ely en el auto y baje a comprar los ingredientes para la cena,habia recibido unas clases de cocina en internet,compre una botella de vino de buena calidad y el postre favorito de llegar a la casa de lepron alli estaba amy con un hermoso vestido color azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos se veia inocente pero tenia un toque sensual,lepron me indico que llevara a ely a una cama pequeña enmedio del jardin arreglada con luces . **En la fiesta** amy habia invitado a sonic a la fiesta todos felices platicando riendo,ely acepto la propuesta de lepron aunque casi se habia ahogado con la sortija ya que el se la habia puesto en la aceituna de su bebida ,pero ya estaba pusieron musica lenta observe que amy estaba sola,me acerque a ella para preguntarle por sonic dijo que habia ido al baño entonces le tome la mano delicada y pequeña y la dirigi a la pista de baile ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y bailabamos en eso llego sonic y se la entregue emmpezaron a bailar hasta que de repente sucedio ,sus rostros se acercaron y terminaron en un beso. _narra amy*_ sucedio,me estaba besando con sonic hasta que durante el beso,cai estaba totalmente muerta,mi meta?era besar a sonic. 


End file.
